I said, I Love You
by willowblythe
Summary: SasuSaku fanfic everyone! Sasuke and Sakura are engaged for three years. But, the thing is, they are not the typical couple who decided to get married after dating. It was entirely their parents plan. Later on, things went bad between the two after the Neji incident. Sakura was hurt after the confrontation. Can he reconcile with her and say the magic words, 'I Love You?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

It's a beautiful morning in Konoha. As usual, the market is crowded with busy vendors and customers. Everyone is occupied doing their day-to-day routine. "How I wish I was one of them." Sakura whispered to herself struggling to fight off her tears from falling while glancing from afar through her bedroom window. Sakura is the fiancée of Sasuke Uchiha, the one and only living Uchiha and heir of the clan. Uchiha's are reknown in the village for one of the strongest and richest clans. Before, they ruled the village together with the Senju and Hyuuga's. But, through the years, their numbers keep on declining and the plague didn't help either. Strong, confident and fearless runs on the blood of an Uchiha so most of the grown-up men neither enter military service or the police force. Because of the heroism of Uchiha's, the village we're safe and untouched during the civil war in the Fire country. But, neither their great physical body nor the people they have protected withstand the strong disease that almost wiped out the whole village. If it were not for the Haruno's, a new migrant couple, the village of Konoha will be erased from the map and will be long forgotten. Since they are very knowledgeable in the field of medicine they have created a cure and vaccine for the disease that spread like wildfire. Thanks to that, fatalities were prevented and many have survived. But not all were lucky as because most of the Uchiha's who have stayed on duty due to their strong tolerance and immune system, to help the sick, did eventually caught the disease and later on died among the fallen patients. Because of the incident, the clan leader of the Uchiha became good friends with the foreign couple and that friendship created a strong bond. Eventually, as time goes by, survivors of the Uchiha clan died one by one. Before his time came, Uchiha's clan leader, Sasuke's father, wanted to settle things out for the sake of his clan and only son. He knew to himself that he wouldn't last long in the world so he made a decision to arrange a marriage for his son to the daughter of their clan's long time friend. It was a selfish decision but he can't think of any other good option. Aside from his duties to protect the clan's name as a clan leader, he knew no one that will love his son tenderly as he did. He knew that his son will be in good hands. With or without him, he knew his future wouldn't be at stake because he's with the right people. It took long before the Haruno's were convinced with the arranged marriage and not long after that, Sasuke's father died peacefully.

"I hate myself" Sasuke suddenly blurted out. He is on the riverside staring blankly on his reflection. He looked so weary and vulnerable. Who would've actually thought that one day he will look like this?

"I shouldn't have said that" he said in a low voice feeling so guilty.

 **Flashback:**

He is so pissed off for some reason after accidently seeing Sakura smiling so fondly to whatever Neji is saying when he was passing by near the bridge they were standing to. They looked like a happy couple on a date. He doesn't know why but his heart feels like it was stabbed multiple times. He never saw that smile from Sakura before. _'She never gave that smile to me,'_ he thought. _'As if I care'_ he thought again while walking towards their direction betraying his words. After a couple of walks he is finally near the two and somehow overhearing their conversation.

"You really looked so beautiful when you smile, Sakura" Neji complimented.

Sakura blushed so hard. It's not like this is the first time she heard someone say it but to received it from a guy about her age and looking so much like Sasuke that is another story.

 _'Sasuke huh'_ she thought. From her smiling feature before, she changed to a completely crestfallen creature real quick. Just the thought of him makes her sad. What she really wanted is Sasuke in front of her saying those words and not Neji. She doesn't want to admit it but yes, she has fallen hard to the stoic Sasuke. After Sasuke's father died, her parents announced to them his last wish− the arranged marriage. At first, ofcourse, she wasn't very happy about it and she hated Sasuke. She doesn't want to be with someone she doesn't love let alone marry him and start a family. Just the very idea doesn't seem right. But her parents insisted to be with him almost every day and that changes everything. She have always view him as a heartless person but he's the opposite of that in reality. Little by little, she began to notice his good sides. He is caring in a way she doesn't know how to explain. Also, whenever he's around, she'll always feel protected. That feeling blooms and now she is trap to the thing they called one-sided-love. He's very different from any other boys. He is honest. He never wore a mask to hide out his true personality. He is who he is. _'It's just his personality, but deep inside I know how good he is'_ she unconsciously thought then released a deep sigh.

"Hey! Are you listening?," Neji repeatedly asked to catch her attention.

"Ha? What? What did you say?" stuttered Sakura.

"Tch. Spacing out eh?" Sakura sighed again.

Seeing her reaction, "What I'm saying is, you should show that smile often. Think about it, I hardly see you with that expression plus you always seemed uncomfortable whenever you are around with that ice cube" he continued.

"You know what, you should break up with him" Neji suddenly blurted out.

"We're not even in a relationship. Why should I break up with him?" Sakura said in a low voice feeling dejected. "We are just part of an arranged marriage our parents have set up not that we are a real couple in love" she continued.

Sasuke froze to his tracks. _'What? What did she just said?'_ He overheard everything and it pains him so much. Again, he felt his heart like being pierced. He doesn't like this feeling and he wanted it to stop. He rushed to the two who were busy with their conversation and completely oblivious to his presence.

She pulled Sakura's arm forcefully not minding if he hurt her. "You have to come with me" he commanded.

Sakura struggled to released her arm from his grip. She remained in her position and shouted, "Hey! It hurts! What do you want?" Sasuke doesn't know how to respond. His body moved on its own. He doesn't know what he is doing earlier. He only knows that he have to take Sakura away from here, away from that guy named Neji. He composed himself and said coldly, "Just follow me."

Sakura felt embarrassed in front of Neji. Just a moment ago he is saying to stay away from Sasuke because of his attitude and now here's the proof. She felt so small. Though, she knew to herself that she love him, there's no way he's gonna love her back the same way. Her parents have talked to the two of them. They told them they are not pressuring them to marry each other. Of course, their decision is what matters most in the end. So, they gave them time to know each other more and see if it could work out. That is why they are together for the last three years in the first place. But, there is no progress. It's only her who have fallen and Sasuke remained completely not in love with her. _'I need to give an end to this. It seems impossible to me that our relationship will have a_ chance'

"I'm sorry Neji, looks like I have to go. Thanks for your time." she said and walk away from the scene. Sasuke followed afterwards and the two walked together with Sakura's back facing Sasuke. They travelled silently until they got far away and reached a random destination.

They came into a halt and Sakura spoke first, "I'll get straight to the point," she said and pause. Sasuke stood there waiting her to continue. Again, he felt uncomfortable like whatever Sakura is going to say, it will torn him again to pieces. He doesn't like suspense so he urges her to go on.

Sakura turned her gaze downward after seeing Sasuke's expression and bit her lower lip, contemplating whether she'll continue or not. _'I can do this.'_ She finally lifts her gaze and looked straight to Sasuke's eyes with the most confident look she could muster and said, "Let's call of our marriage."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard but the stone-look remained on his face like the sudden announcement doesn't seem to affect him. "What makes you decide that?" he questioned.

Sakura was shocked to hear his response. She expected him to agree immediately because she knew this is all what he wanted from the start. Being a filial son, he couldn't break off the marriage as a sign of respect for his father's last wish. "You already know why" she answered and looked away.

"I don't know why" Sasuke said bluntly. Again, Sakura was shocked. This is not Sasuke. The Sasuke she knows is smart and can see through things. "Don't act like a fool. That is not you" she unconsiously verbalize the thoughts in her mind. Sasuke look at her side, she is still looking sideways and seemed unaware of what she is saying.

"I'm not stupid. You are." This caught her attention yet her eyes remained in its position. "You are stupid to be with that guy. He is poisoning your mind" He waited for her reaction but none. Sasuke continued, "He has a thing for you. You can see from the look of his eyes." Still, Sakura remained frozen to her place. Sasuke is now irritated by the fact that Sakura remained unaffected. _'Why is it she's not reacting? Not even a bit.'_ His thoughts continued. _'Wait. What if.. what if she felt the same way?'_ The idea almost choked him when he tried to speak. "Do you love him?" He asked her directly. _'Why am I asking her this?'_ _'Why I am afraid to hear her answer?'_ His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura suddenly turned and face him. Her eyes are watery and red from holding out her tears for so long.

"No, YOU. Are. The. One. Who. Is. Stupid. Here" she snapped while pointing at him. "You asked me if I love him? My answer is a NO since the one I really love is you!" she admitted finally. The sudden confession made Sasuke speechless. "You're so stupid to assume that I loved someone else when the clear answer is I have my eyes only to you. To top it off, you never realized what are you to me and how I deeply felt about you all this time" she cried. Sakura can't think properly anymore. After hearing Sasuke's words, her mind went blank. Now, she's spilling all the emotions she has been keeping for so long. "You don't know the pain I suffer every time I see you or I'm with you after I realized that I loved you. I'm trapped. I am so trapped in this whole thing called unrequited love." She never smiled in front of him because she's afraid. So afraid to be rejected when he'll find out about her feelings. She's always uncomfortable because she can't look at him the same way as before. She wanted a relationship more than just friends, more than what they have right now. "Now, Sasuke answer me. What am I to you?"

She did not spoke another word for about two minutes. She remained still and lost in deep thoughts, rethinking everything she had just said. She felt her heart beating fastly and free from heavy load. The burden on her heart is now gone. Everything what is need to be say was already said. Now, what was left is an unanswered question.

Her question is still hanging on the air. Sasuke couldn't believe all what just happened. It felt surreal like nothing of this is really happening. He didn't know how to respond. But, one thing is for sure− he felt happy and scared at the same time inside. He doesn't know why he's feeling all these so he remained still on his position still wearing his facade. He's not sure what to do.

There is a tension in the area where they are standing. Heavy air surrounds them and the wind blowing cold breeze. After about five minutes of silence Sakura spoke.

"I'm leaving. I'll tell my parents about this."

"Go on and tell them," he smirked finally regaining his ability to speak _. 'As if she really can'_ he thought. Sakura is just as filial as he is. Why would they agree to try things to work out if not for following her parents' orders. _'Wait. She did fell in love with me.'_ Her parents plan worked. _'But, what about me'_ , _'Who is she to me?', 'What do I feel about her?'_

"Judging from your response, I think it's settled." she said in an assured tone. _'Everything is so clear to me now. He can't even answer my simple question,'_ "Don't worry I think it will be settled without any complications" she bitterly added then left.

With one last look, he saw Sakura leaving with her one hand wiping her eyes with handkerchief. Her feet moved in quick paces and in no time she is gone. His questions to himself earlier are now answered. He loves her. But, it's too late now. Just a while ago, the girl he loves confessed her feelings but he did nothing. He hasn't said anything good. All he did was provoke and push her to her limit. It's too late when he realized why he is being like that. Why he can't stand seeing her with another man. Why he can't stand the idea that she loved Neji and she will leave for him. Why he is feeling all those strange emotions earlier he doesn't feel all the time. Now, he just made things more complicated and worse. She will be completely gone in his life if he will not settle this matter as soon as possible.

 **A/N:**

Hi! To all who read my first story. I wanted to try if I'm capable of writing so what do you think, guys? I'm new to this field and English is not my first language so I'm really not confident with my grammar in the story. Please bear with it hehe.

Originally, I planned this to be a one shot. Turns out it will be a two-shot or three-shot fic. Please write a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"How I wish I was of them" Sakura whispered to herself struggling to fight off her tears from falling while glancing from afar through her bedroom window.

One week had passed after the incident and Sakura hasn't still told her parents about it. They are away from Konoha at the moment conducting seminars about medicine on neighboring villages. She completely forgotten about the seminar until she got home and remembered it. Sakura was grateful they are not there that time. If they were and saw the state of her look from crying and had known the reason behind it, then she will be forever regretful. She doesn't want her parents to blame themselves for putting her in that situation. Apart from that, she can't let go of Sasuke just yet. But, what she said to him back then was true. If her parents were present when she got home, there is no persuading needed. They will really cancel the wedding. The end.

 _'But why is it he can't answer me? Is it because he does love me but haven't realized it yet or because he really doesn't love me?'_ She has thought of it many times. At first, her conclusion was he does not love her. But, without knowing his answer there is no telling which one is and which one is not.

"If he will reject me, then I'll accept it. All he needs to do is tell it directly to my face. After that, I am more than willing to tell mom and dad to cancel the wedding" she told herself.

She wanted to hear his honest feelings. It's better to be rejected than not knowing what is in his heart. At least, she can walk away from his life without regrets. At the end, their epic failed arranged marriage will have a closure. So right now, her only option is to wait. _'That's what I'm good at anyway'_ she thought. She waited all those years they have been together; waited for the time he will finally felt the same and eventually declare his feelings. But, none of her expectations happened. None. And what did she get from waiting? Heartache. Only heartache.

"The time is almost over. I can't wait on forever for him. Mom and dad will arrive in three days time and they will know everything sooner or later."

 _'If only he will say_ _ **I love you**_ _'_

 **A/N:**

Hello! everyone. Just a short update (sorry). But, I hope you still enjoyed it. I'll try to finish this story next time if I'm not busy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I hate myself" Sasuke suddenly blurted out. He is on the riverside staring blankly on his reflection. He looked so weary and vulnerable. Who would've actually thought that one day he will look like this?

"I shouldn't have said that" he said in a low voice feeling so guilty.

It has been exactly one week after the incident. Still, he cannot decide what to do. He wanted to confess yet he was way too embarrassed to even have a conversation with Sakura. Just a week ago, he kinda "rejected" her feelings by being so rude after her confession.

 _Have she already told her parents? No, I bet she hasn't. They are away from the village at the moment._

He needed to do something way better than directly confessing. _A plan_. That's it! A plan. But, what kind of plan? It's almost night time. The sun was setting and the sky slowly losing its color. After a while, the stars slowly showed and filled the sky with the bright moon on the center smiling down on Sasuke as if saying 'Something good will happen tonight'

"Dammit" Sasuke cursed under his breath. He is so focused on finding an answer to his dilemma that he hadn't noticed that it is already night time. Slowly, he rose with his feet and started walking away from the riverside.

The route to his home was not that far so he decided to just walk. Along the way, he noticed the bridge where a week ago he saw Sakura with Neji. The sight of it made him bitter all of a sudden.

"I didn't expect you to be in this place tonight," said by a familiar voice behind his back. "What are you doing here?"

His heart became wild. It was beating so fast, he is lost for words. That voice. I know that voice. What should I say to her?

"What are you doing here alone in the dark? You should be home at this time."

 _'Right. That is one good question to start a conversation Sasuke. Now, you just ruined your opportunity to talk to her. But, can you blame me? I'm just worried and that is the first thing I thought of. I hope she doesn't take it as negative though.'_ His inner thoughts filled his mind.

 _As expected. He doesn't want me to be here._ "I'm just out for a walk," _No. I'm actually looking for you._ "How about you? You didn't answer my question."

"Same." _No. Actually, I'd spent my whole day at the riverside thinking about you._

The atmosphere suddenly became awkward. No one talked. They are just standing there, looking down, suddenly interested in their own feet.

After a few minutes, Sasuke was about to open his mouth but Sakura was the first one to speak, "Ah uhm I should probably go."

 _This is my last chance. I will never ever forgive myself if I let her get away for real._ "No. Stay here."

Sakura was taken aback by his words. He did not expect him to ask her to stay here with him. So she just nodded and waited for him to continue.

 _She did not say anything._ _Is this a good sign_? So, he continued, "I want to apologize."

Again, Sakura didn't expect Sasuke to say sorry nor she expected something like this to happen at all. _Why? For what reason he is doing all of this?_

"What for?" She questioned out of curiosity.

"You know last time, I didn't mean to be rude. I just ughh. I dunno. My body.. just uhm.. reacted like that" stammered Sasuke.

"But, why?" Sakura can't help herself but to ask. Her heart was beating erratically. _Could it be? Could it be because..he's...No. No way. I must be out of my mind._

"Beacuse I never knew back then but after you left I realized.. I realized that.. that.. you.. you"

"I am what?" Sakura butted in. _Why are you doing this to me Sasuke? I don't want to raise my hopes up._

"that you are," he paused and looked straight at her eyes, "special" he finished.

"And so are you to me, Sasuke" she murmured in her soft voice then turned her back and walked away.

 _Wait. I am what to him?_ She stopped on her tracks rethinking what just happened. _Special… special…special…_ The words are echoing in her mind. She can't believe it. Tears are starting to form on her eyes. _Does that mean he… he loves me?_

"Hn. So annoying." Sasuke was now behind her and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I did not dump you. You idiot. Don't walked away like that to me ever again," Sasuke turned Sakura. Now, they are facing each other, "because if you did, I will be extremely hurt."

She only wants a one last good look of him but here, Sasuke in front of her, holding her and telling her to stay. She should be happy but right now, all Sakura could do is cry.

Sasuke moved and locked her on another embrace and said, "Shhh. Stop crying."

"I still can't believe it," Sakura said in a muffled tone. "Say it again"

"I said, I love you" Sasuke said again while giving her a poke on her forehead.

The end.

 **A/N**

I hope you guys like it. I'm still lacking so I hope I really did not mess up this last chapter.

:) Thank you for reading :)


End file.
